


基因决定我爱你03

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 基因决定我爱你 [3]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	基因决定我爱你03

12

之后林彦俊顺着家里的意思，又相了几次亲。大概一个月一次的频率。只不过眼下次数都上两位了，第十次相亲还是无疾而终。

第六次之后他不再固执地露出光洁的后颈，听从闺蜜朱正廷的劝诫，假模假样地贴上了根本没有实际必要的抑制贴——陈立农的味道还混在他的信息素里，前五个Alpha总是远远地看到他的时候面带欣喜，而近距离闻到林彦俊身上带着别人印记的气味时便会拉下脸来。

没有任何Alpha愿意接受自己相亲的Omega身上还留有别人的记号。这非常不礼貌。

但是后来的几位，即便没有这方面的因素，也没有和林彦俊有过第二次约会。他心里清楚得很：他真的喜欢陈立农，眼里装不下别的人。就算两人自唯一一次发情期之后再也没有来往，他也喜欢他。

陈立农从来都没有像别人一样，说着为了他好，让他改掉自己独立的“坏毛病”。还说他很特别，很可爱。

但是反过来，陈立农也没有真的就对他撒手不管，用“独立自强”来要求他，而是加倍认真贴心地照顾他，用行动来告诉他：你真的可以依赖你的Alpha，你不用什么事情都自己扛。

是最完美的那种情人——我尊重你的想法，但同时我也不会因此偷懒，而是会尽我所能来对你好。

就算两人之间阴差阳错的羁绊全因为林彦俊自己而起（他非要人家给他临时标记），发情期内还各种支使人家，陈立农也没有凶过他一句，甚至都没有对他态度不好过，把他照顾得很妥帖，一点病根都没落下。

唯一的病根还是林彦俊自己给自己种的。

他每每想到这个曾经与自己近在咫尺却从不曾被自己拥有的Alpha，都不免会鼻尖有点泛酸。干脆就不要遇到你好了呀，陈立农。被你在手里捧过，我怎么才能忍受得了别人粗制滥造的喜欢呢。

陈立农挑明了两人不可能之后林彦俊忙了好一阵子，为了不让自己无时无刻想起他。

被如此契合（99.6%的基因适配度，简直是十年一遇）的Alpha临时标记之后，如果他一旦想起自己的Alpha（特指想起那方面）就会不由自主地进入发情期，只能让陈立农来“帮忙”。

其中的奥妙就是：因为在临时标记有效的期间你没有常规的发情期，所以一旦你找这个Alpha寻求发情期的帮助，唯一的原因只有你偷偷地幻想了和对方做一些羞羞的事情。

毫无体面和隐私可言。

林彦俊面无表情地想，毫无。

但是他的状况还算好，偶尔想到陈立农也不会直接就掉进发情期。可能因为是林彦俊也不敢回忆两个人在家里搞过的那么多次。一想就难过，干脆不想了。

第十次把相亲对象打发了之后，第二天周日，林彦俊在家里做大扫除。

然后从乱糟糟的衣柜最底下发现了陈立农穿过的自己的睡衣。

带着陈立农好闻的信息素味道。因为衣柜封闭的空间，快一年了还留着一点。

他一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，捂着口鼻倒退了好几步。

我这洁身自爱的清高形象维持一年了，不是这一下要破功吧……

陈立农肯定会以为我过了这么久了还在意淫他这样那样，肯定会被当成色情狂的吧。林彦俊欲哭无泪。

自暴自弃地洗了个澡裸在床上装死等发情期来，结果等着等着，天黑直接睡着了。

“……”

医生朋友在电话里无语凝噎，两个人握着手机保持了很久的沉默。

“我大概知道你这是怎么回事，但是你要保证我告诉你了你不打我。”

“你先告诉我，你到底觉得我是个什么样的Omega？流氓还是地下拳手？”

朋友不说话。又是一阵沉默。

“好好好不打你。”林彦俊扶住额头，“你解释一下，为什么我闻到他的味道了也没有发情。”

他醒过来发现自己没事的时候是一种很复杂的心情：因为没有在陈立农面前丢脸而松了一口气，同时却有隐隐的失落感挥之不去。

——他不愿意只凭着自己的喜欢去纠缠对方（毕竟已经被发过好人卡了），但如果是无意中触发的发情期，像陈立农那样有责任感的Alpha一定会赶来照顾他的。

可是现在好像他连这唯一的借口都没有了。

“就是，那个啥…”朋友犹豫了一会儿，才开口道：“临时标记之后，第一次发情期是他陪你过的对吧？”

林彦俊微微怔了一下，小声道：“对，然后呢？”

“呃……你别打我哈。我的意思是，有小小的、一点点、一丢丢的可能，就是……第一次发情期治疗量过大，然后呃，你就，对他脱敏了。”

“就是你只要不跟这个Alpha面对面闻到新鲜的味儿，或者即时性的直接接触，标记消失之前就不会再发情了。偶尔有点啥那种想法也没关系。”

“第一次治疗量过大是什么意思？？”

“就那个……呃，嗯，做得太多的意思。”

林彦俊两眼一黑。

“说说说了不许打我的啊！我挂了！”

嘟嘟嘟——

好一阵忙音之后他才把手机从耳边放下来，又把自己埋进被子里，在没有旁人的家里脸红心跳。

……靠。

然后他又想起了为什么那件睡衣会藏在那儿。

——当时两个人在家里到处乱来，兴致上来了，挤在狭小黑暗的衣柜里紧紧贴着彼此，陈立农热极了顺手就脱了睡衣扔在脚下。连好好站着的地方都没有，他们还是搞得畅快淋漓汁水涟涟。

靠！

 

13

作为一只迈入29岁正式奔三的高龄Omega，偶尔有一点生理需求也很正常。

林彦俊这样说服了自己，当天晚上洗过澡之后把那件睡衣抱在怀里（他没舍得直接穿着）动手来了一次。

几分钟之后又用手玩了一次后面。

还蛮爽的。

 

14

陈立农真没骗他，回了学校之后忙得昏天黑地。绩点要抓牢才有全优奖学金，临时抱佛脚肯定不行，每节课都得认真听。课余时间还要跟创业比赛，作为组长虽然不是凡事亲力亲为，用的心还是要比组员们多了不少。

没过多久表哥陈念就带着自己同为Alpha的伴侣回家跪罪了，不料舅舅一家倒是开明，根本没刁难两人。

两口子去陈立农家串门的时候表哥还把他拉到一边悄悄问了林彦俊的事情，调侃他金砖抱得舒不舒服。陈立农眉尖一挑就要喊表嫂来，要告人状——瞒着表嫂帮表哥相亲了那么多次，好歹算是有点把柄。最后还是陈念认输了，又被敲诈了一双球鞋。

一年里对他有好感的Omega，不管男女都还挺多的。只是陈立农心思不在上边。也约会过几次，后来都是因为实在太忙也没什么感情基础，就都没个结果。

毕竟年龄还小嘛，家里人还叫他别急呢，说早恋不好——天知道23岁的人了为什么算早恋。

很奇怪的一件事情是他每次和不同的Omega约会之后都会想起林彦俊。他是给予对方标记、高高在上的Alpha，自然不会有什么发情反应，所以想了也就想了。陈立农觉得奇怪的是他知道自己不喜欢这个Omega，但总会时不时地想起他。

几乎每天都在面对长相参差不齐的追求者们各式有意无意的撒娇、粘人，甚至是对Alpha无条件的崇拜，他的脑海里就会出现林彦俊那对清明又温和的眼眸。

不同于别的Omega理直气壮向异性的索要，那只小刺猬总是炸着刺，拼命地抗拒他人照顾，想要证明自己的独立。好不容易给他顺了顺脾气，也不知道现在长进一点了没……

“怎么，看上哪家姑娘了？”身边的球友擦着汗，满脸讶异地看着他。“突然笑得这么肉麻。”

陈立农愣了一下，手摸上脸：“我刚才笑了吗？”

“靠，建议明天去四院挂号。”

“你一个绩点3.0的人喊我去精神病医院挂号？我去看望你才对吧。”他控制自己笑起来，神色自若。

 

15

后来他就再也没见过林彦俊了。彼时陈立农还心里有点酸溜溜的：虽然他的确是直接拒绝了对方，也的确是对林彦俊没什么暧昧的想法。但是你一被我标记了的Omega，怎么还真的一点儿都不依赖我呢？

其实他还存了点儿小心思，倒不是感情那方面的。

像他们这种临时标记的特殊情况，林彦俊找他“帮忙”就说明那人偷偷在脑子里和他上了床。

陈立农还等着看他笑话呢（虽然他不会当面嘲笑林彦俊），想看看这号称独立的新时代Omega能撑多久才憋不住自己的下流欲望，没想到眼瞅着快一年了，这临时标记都快没了，那人一回都没找过他。

不愧是新时代Omega，是个狠人。

16

“组长！真不行——”范丞丞整个往下扑倒在咖啡桌上抱怨，陈立农眼疾手快地把自己的杯子救到一边。“咱不能放弃那家公司吗？明明已经有十几个别的公司的数据了！”

组长淡定地喝了一口巧克力，把嘴边的甜味舔掉，悠悠道：“不行。”

隔壁几桌的小Omega们嬉笑着，不时往这边偷看。

他们为大学生创业的国家级比赛断断续续忙了近一年，已经快到决赛了。陈立农带的这个小组是校内推选的优秀项目之一，很有可能会替学校拿下国家级的名次，在大家的履历上也丰富一笔。

“那家公司是业内标杆诶！很权威的。要是能拿到他们去年投放的软广和投资的内部资料，我们这个提案才有说服力啊！忙了这么久了，你也不想功亏一篑对不对？”

范丞丞说不过他，崩溃地把桌上的草稿一推，从裤兜里摸出了手机。

“你不信是吧？来来来，我当着你的面给人投资部门的部长打电话，你听听这个小比有多冷酷无情！”

陈立农抿着嘴笑，故意坐得端端正正的：“来，打吧。”

今天下着大雨，还间或有闪雷，学校旁边的咖啡厅里只有幽幽的钢琴放送。除去想要偷看两个年轻帅气Alpha的隔壁几桌，几乎就没别人了。范丞丞摁了公放，桌中央的手机里传出等待接通的嘟嘟声。

“喂？您好。”

那边先开口了，是一个柔软的声音。

范丞丞无声地冲他做了个鬼脸，意思是你瞧着吧。然后咽了咽口水，回道：“部长好，我这边是C大的那个大创小组，上次找部长谈过，您有印象吧？”

那边似乎不在本市，听筒里有海浪拍岸的声音。

“……我想想。”一阵沉默之后，那边说道：“范……丞丞对吧？”

“诶对，您记性真好~”您的狗腿小范光速上线。“就咱上回聊那个事儿，您部门去年的资料真的不能通融给一下吗？咱这是正规的，国家批准的比赛呢！”

投资部长很礼貌地听完他的撒娇耍赖，语气还是温和又疏离地：“不行。”

嘿。我这人见人爱范少爷今天被俩人拒了来——

两个大男生正在无声用夸张的表情进行并无实际意义的交流，那边又开口了。

“第一，这是机密资料，属于B级以下的员工都不能看的。第二，里面还夹杂了很多我司今年的投资计划，实在是不能交给外人。”

外人这个词的咬字加得重了一点，听得陈立农眉心一抖，修长手指干脆地敲了一下桌面。

我来。他冲范丞丞做了个口型，指了指自己，伸手把手机够得近一点。

“您好，我是这边的小组长，”他以前为了帮表哥相亲，老学成熟男人说话，现在拎起本行来也是不生疏，“还不知道部长您姓什么？”

对面像是没料到突然换人了，不太自然地接话，说叫林部就好了。

“好的林部。”陈立农掌握了主导权，从容地侃侃而谈，让对方跟着自己的思路走。“贵司是行业翘楚，不免有同行惦记，想必我们这个要求的确是让您有些为难。”

“不过您换个角度来看，我们这个项目已经快要决赛了，届时会进行全国范围的推广。如果有机会合作的话，最后缀上贵司的logo和谢辞，对您来说也不失为另一种宣传手段。加上还是对大学生创业的鼓励，对贵司的口碑也有好处。”

“而且就您刚才提的外人一词而言，我已经收到了贵司的实习面试通知，很有可能今后也会在您手里打工呢。”

他话说得官方又不失活泼，全然是一幅外交发言人的可靠模样，听得对面的大白鹅一愣一愣。

“林部，您觉得如何，能再考虑一下吗？需要面谈的话您这周什么时候有空，我先跟您约个时间。”

那边长时间没有回应，陈立农试探着抛出进一步的话题。这是话术的引导，让对方不知不觉中顺着自己给出的选项来做决定。

“干……”

两人面面相觑，不知道这个高冷部长为什么突然飚了脏话。

“陈。立。农。你他妈的……”

“我靠，你认识这部长？怎么不早说啊！”范丞丞瞪眼，伸手捶了他一把，小小声地张牙舞爪。

陈立农此时更懵了，刚刚尽在掌握的感觉瞬间消失，一双下垂眼里尽是茫然。

“您，您怎么了？”

一阵恼人的安静之后，那边像是终于换上了气，分贝提得巨大。

“你他妈说我怎么了？！发情了啊！干！——”

陈立农被范丞丞喷出来的咖啡溅了一身泥点子。

 

16

没等范丞丞兴奋的小眼睛在他身上黏个十秒，陈立农抄起自己的手机和双肩包就跑了。

“我有事先走了！”

“喂你别溜啊！站住小东西！”

雨势太大，他指尖和手机荧幕上全是水，触摸屏暂时失灵了。等到陈立农淋得一身透湿进了宿舍才赶紧把手机擦干，给林彦俊打了回去。

室友们好像都去外边复习了，他开了公放把手机搁在桌上，一边等着接通一边脱下完全贴在身上的针织衫，换上干燥软和的套头卫衣和收脚的运动裤。

长期锻炼打球带来的好身材一展无遗，如果这时有Omega路过窗外，肯定看一眼就会直接被激得当场发情。

从洗漱间里找到干毛巾擦着头发走回来，摁亮屏幕才发现已经接通两分钟了。

“……林彦俊？是你，对吧？”

“你他妈，标记过…几个Omega？”

陈立农松了口气，自己果然没猜错。这时候林彦俊已经进入发情期了，得靠哄。

“就你一个，乖。”

那边几不可闻地哼了一声，透着绵软无力的愤懑。

“你现在还住那儿吗？我马上——”陈立农忽的想起了什么，找伞的手一顿，“你是不是不在台北？”

“……我回台南，出差…”林彦俊像是忍不住地哭出了声，长久没有接触到自己Alpha的委屈平日里压抑得太狠，这一下子火山爆发了。

从台北赶台铁过去，满打满算五个小时才能到，林彦俊怕是等不到那时候就能烧得直接推进手术室了。

两人已经很长时间没有联络了，但是基因里的契合让陈立农很轻易地唤醒了对自己标记过的Omega的怜惜之情。之前他偶尔还会想起林彦俊，这个外凶内娇、只喜欢小宝宝的Omega。然而对方自那以后再也没找过他，他作为被表白的那一方自然也不好主动慰问（而且还很有可能引起林彦俊发情）。

眼下的情况简直糟糕透了。他和他的Omega相隔三百多公里，对方因为他突如其来的一通电话，意外地听到他的声音而陷入了发情的境地——这是第二次，与第一次之间隔了快一年，很难说会不会比上一次还要更汹涌。

陈立农坐在床边，无意识地抠着床沿命令自己不要慌张，好几个深呼吸之后才捡回一点清醒。

“熊宝宝，你听我说。”  
“我现在定过来的票，你把出差的酒店地址发给我。”

“可是我，我现在就好难受…”

他沉吟片刻，犹豫了几秒才开口道：“那……只好这样了。你把地址发给我，我定完之后先帮你一次，然后马上赶过来，好不好？”

抽噎的声音停顿了一会儿，Omega糯糯地问：“你都不来，怎么帮我…”

“你没删我微信吧？”陈立农笑了一下。

那边过了很久才从情热里反应过来他什么意思，句子也变得短促而紧张。

“变态！我不！我不要…”

这个小刺猬，还是习惯性地只给别人看尖尖刺呢…现在发情期里都还在别扭，一点进步没有…陈立农叹了口气，接着哄。

“乖啊宝宝，没事的，啊？老公在呢，只有老公知道，别害羞。”

陈立农反锁上宿舍的门，再哄了一会儿，林彦俊终于松口了。

“你现在一个人在酒店吧？躺好了吗？”

“嗯…陈立农，我好热…”

“被子盖好，别着凉了。”他把耳机插上，也躺到了床上，听筒里传来压抑的喘息。“现在把衣服都脱掉，不要弄脏了，好不好？”

“已经脱掉了…”林彦俊还是小小声地，短短几个字却让陈立农忽的觉得燥热起来。

“接下来，听老公说的做。不要怕，眼睛闭上，就当做是我在玩你，我逼你的，好不好？”

“我才不怕…你说吧，我，我准备好了。”

陈立农轻笑一声，看着天花板想象着对方现在迷离欲求的样子，开口道：“把手指舔湿，摸摸你的小奶尖。”

“小豆子硬起来了没？”

林彦俊哭得更厉害了，声音稍微放开了一点：“硬了，老公…”

绵软的小奶腔让陈立农跟着有点上火，顺手几下子就把衣物也脱了下来，手悄悄地握在已经半勃起的性器上。

反正要帮他的，自己顺便解决一下，也不算过分吧？

“你戴着耳机对吧？把手机放到旁边去，现在左手接着揉胸不要停，右手伸下去，摸摸看小骚穴是不是湿了？”

那边没有说话，隐隐有菇滋菇滋的水声，听得陈立农口干舌燥。

“老公，好湿了…唔…”

“舒服吗？”陈立农半眯上眼，凌厉的下颌线绷得紧紧，毫不顾虑地释放出信息素，手上的动作随着龟头顶端渗出的腺液更加顺畅，“一根肯定不够宝宝的小嘴吃是不是？再加一根进去，不会坏的，用力点。”

水声更大了。林彦俊意乱情迷，放纵自己娇喘连连，“我摸到，哈啊…那个点点了嗯…好爽啊老公…”

“骚货，自己玩得这么舒服？两根手指有老公干得你爽吗？”仅凭着听筒里略微失真的呻吟，年轻气盛的Alpha也完全被勾起了征服欲，语气也随着对方的放松而更有侵略意味，“喜欢老公舔你还是直接操？”

“都喜欢呜…想要老公舔穴啊啊~我们，我们开视频好不好？我想看着老公…想亲亲你的嘴，还有喉结，下巴，锁骨…”

陈立农火气窜得更高，简直是要烧化了。应下来之后直接用微信拨了视讯邀请过去，那边很快就接了。

网络连通之后，陈立农看了一眼荧幕，呼吸一窒，差点直接就射了。Omega泛着情潮的湿漉漉眼睛失神地看着他，咬着自己的下唇，整张脸都是粉嘟嘟的。

最近忙得脚不沾地，很久没解决生理需要了。被林彦俊这含情带俏的杏眼一暼，手里的巨物也跟着抖了一抖，又膨胀一圈。镜头跟着Omega软腻的颤音抖动着，不时能看见随呼吸起伏的泛红锁骨，甚至是再往下，肿起来许多的小奶头。

“老公…”Omega羞怯又甜腻地叫他，伸出舌尖给他看，“老公喂我吃棒棒，我饿…”

“乖，这就喂你。”他回应了Omega嘟起嘴要的亲亲，接着就把手机挪下去对着自己握住的阴茎轻轻撸送着，肉棒淫靡晶亮，散发着Alpha令人着迷的雄性魅力。林彦俊痴痴地，把脸再贴近了一点仔细地看着。

“好大…好喜欢，唔…”

“小嘴少说点话，下面的小嘴张开，自己接着捅。”

Omega吃吃笑了两声，“好啊，那老公看着我捅~”

自慰的动作随着热意愈来愈快，却在镜头一阵摇晃终于对焦之后停下了。陈立农呆呆地看着手里小小一块荧幕里冲自己张合的小穴，红艳艳地滴着水，脑子嗡地一声。

偏偏那人还不停扭着腰，试图每一次手指的抽插都能够到敏感点上，浪荡的声音持续不断地扫在陈立农耳廓里。

“舒服…但是不够呜呜…想要老公操~要舔穴呜呜…”

“老公马上就来干你。”他嗓子发紧，音色低哑得吓人，满是情欲，“骚起来了诶宝宝，是不是快来了？”

“嗯啊~要，要到呃啊啊——”

陈立农听着他的浪叫，像一匹饿极了的小狼那样死死盯着屏幕，终于跟着对方拔高的一声嘤咛喷了自己手心全是。

 

17

收拾了简单的行李，陈立农最后将电脑装进双肩包里，忙是要帮的，抽空还是要跟进一下项目。依照林彦俊微信发来的地址赶去了台南，一家在海边的商务度假酒店。

嗯，路上还买了三盒保险套。

商务酒店比快捷酒店严谨得多，没有房卡连电梯都上不去。他无奈，只好打电话叫林彦俊下来接自己。背后的前台里坐着的几个小招待好奇地偷偷打量着这个神色匆忙、不像别的住客那样西装革履的小帅哥，互相小小声逗乐几句。陈立农心思没在那儿，但是因为Alpha优越的五感能力，还是捕捉到了几个字眼。好像是什么小狼狗PR*，岩石大腿，什么哥哥的胸肌借我靠靠之类的。

（PR：Public Relation，即公关人员的简称，贬义内涵是陪睡的。）

周杰伦最近写的歌是越来越接地气了喔，陈立农面无表情地想。

想着林彦俊现在的身体状况，估计来的不会很快。他刚从兜里把手机摸出来打发时间，隔壁电梯的门叮地就开了。

没人出来。陈立农想走过去看看，刚挪一步就被抓了进去。

和第一次站在门口等他动作完全不同，林彦俊这回直接就把自己挂在了他身上，勾住年轻Alpha精瘦有力的腰急切地来回蹭动，一下子就挑得陈立农也跟着热起来。他真的熬得太久了。

不是五个小时，是一年。

Omega根本没有压抑自己的气味，狭小的电梯间里闷着甜得人发晕。陈立农好不容易稳了稳心绪，亲昵地用挺直鼻梁去贴小刺猬的脸颊，低声安抚他。

“别怕，老公来了啊，别怕宝宝。”

和自己体内残余的，来自同一个Alpha信息素的清冽味道让小刺猬毫无防备地露出了软软的肚皮，心底的委屈荡然无存。最后一点眼泪掉下来，林彦俊红着鼻尖笑得很甜。

“我好想你。”

 

18

做了三次之后第一波发情热算是过了，陈立农洗完澡出来，毫不在意地光着上半身，腰间虚虚挂着浴巾，刚刚激烈运动之后的肌肉线条漂亮又蓬勃。皮肤上还泛着红潮的Omega裹着浴袍，双腿裸露着蜷在胸前，坐在书桌的笔电前忙活。

两人上次分别时的不愉快随着时间淡去很多，现在的气氛里更多的是血脉里的契合带来的融融温情。

“不愧是新时代Omega，”陈立农调侃他，“发情期还要工作。”

林彦俊没回头看，耳尖不好意思地颤了一下，“给你忙呢。”

“刚才我把我们部门的资料打了个包，一会儿发你邮箱。”

陈立农坐在床边愣了，捏了捏手。

“什么意思，还真把我当PR了？这是你的嫖资？”

他有种被羞辱的感觉，表情瞬间冷淡下来。陈立农从小到大就是这样，想要什么就靠自己挣，从来没想过投机取巧，甚至还是吹枕边风——不仅是来自Alpha血统的骄傲，更多是他的自我约束。你可以有任何客观或者主观的理由拒绝我，但是我不接受你的施舍怜悯。

“我的天哪，你在说什么呢…”林彦俊从电脑屏幕里扭头，不可置信地看他，接着却笑了。“我还以为我们陈大组长对自己的项目很自信呢，怎么会觉得我在嫖你？”

对方轻松自在的表情让陈立农短暂地局促了一下，明白过来是自己反应过激了。

整理好了工作的Omega走过来坐到他腿上，惩罚似的刮了一下他的鼻梁，抿着笑，“陈组长不是说要跟我面谈？”亲了他耳朵一口，软声道：“现在谈吗。老，公？”

精力旺盛的Alpha轻易就被撩得不行，危险地眯起眼睛，手捏住腿上的小屁股。

“来吧，床上谈。”

“不要。”林彦俊笑着，把自己之前扔在床上的领带系在Alpha的颈间，让陈立农现在是一幅除了领带和蔽体浴巾以外毫无遮挡，可以直接上镜拍情色杂志的小狼样子。站起身来牵着领带，接着把陈立农摁倒在无边海景的落地窗边。

“记得吗？第一次发情期的第一天，你也是把我按在落地窗边上，让我背对着你，坐在腿上，这样干我。”

Omega轻轻地拿指尖在他身上四处点火，最后捏住小狼的喉结，抬眼风情俏丽：“再来一次。”

“都听宝宝的。”陈立农眸子黑沉沉地笑着，像训练有素的小狼崽，跟从着林彦俊拉近领带的动作扬起了头。

凌晨两点左右，林彦俊累得没再洗澡就睡了。陈立农忙了一天，身体困了脑子还醒着。实在睡不着却也不想把身体状况本就失常的Omega摇起来陪自己，轻手轻脚地下了床，从双肩包里摸出电脑，想再理理下周五决赛要演讲的内容。

摁了好久也没开机，摸了一把后盖才知道许是来的路上淋了大雨，浇坏了。他坐在地毯上，悄悄在黑暗里叹了口气。这下子可麻烦了。

耳后突然传来轻声的询问，带着一丝不明显的困意。

“怎么了，这么晚。”

“没，我睡不着。想说看一下之后的演讲稿催眠来的……”

林彦俊忍不住笑了一下，从床头慢慢挪到他身边，坐在床沿替他按揉肩颈。

“电脑坏了？用我的吧。”

“但是我资料都在这台里，”陈立农不太想让他操心项目的事情，也不想碰对方工作用的电脑。毕竟对方是他们有所求的公司的部长，要是被旁人得知两人私下有这样亲昵的标记关系，真真难解释。“没事，明天起来我再问组员要一份，你休息吧。”

“你们Alpha，都这么一副臭石头样子。”林彦俊拍了他后心一掌，下手很轻。“死要面子，不让别人帮忙。电脑端上来看看，我给你修。”

“你居然会修电脑？”

“对啊。”Omega开了顶灯，仔细瞧着笔电的后盖，不甚在意地回答道：“以前上大学，老有女生或者那种蛮可爱的男孩子，就拜托我去宿舍或者家里帮忙修电脑，修多了就会了。”

陈立农先是怔了一会儿，接着笑得上气不接下气，看得林彦俊莫名其妙。

“我记得你跟我讲，以前经常有人把你当成Alpha对吧？”他终于笑完了，肚子都疼。

“怎么了？”

“笨死了，那些人不是真的要你去修电脑啦！”

“啊？”

“你怎么这么单纯啊？”陈立农侧回身来，揪住人脸蛋左右捏，“人家是想睡你！”

Omega一脸震惊。

 

19

笔电很快恢复工作了，陈立农却没再看演讲稿。困得不行的Omega称修电脑需要报酬，硬黏着他一起睡了。

第二天晨间运动之后，用过客房早餐，林彦俊红着脸跟他解释了医生朋友教他的“治疗量过大”，表示自己对他脱敏了，以后的日常接触没有问题不用避讳（除非陈立农故意当场释放信息素让他闻）。然后两个人都红了耳朵，开始各忙各的工作，等着下一波情热随时发作。

书桌边坐不下两个人，小Alpha很绅士地让了位置，自己趴在床上放好电脑和草稿纸。没过一会儿林彦俊就悄悄地抱着电脑黏过来，也趴在旁边。偶尔还拿脚轻轻踢他，很幼稚。

陈立农皱着眉头研究PPT。林彦俊那边之前就忙了几天，很快地关了页面凑过来看。

然后忍不住偷偷笑了一小会儿。

“怎么了？”他眼睛还黏在屏幕上，只用手捞住Omega的腰。

林彦俊笑够了，严肃道：“错得离谱。”

被挑刺的感觉不太好，陈立农一挑眉：“说说，哪里。”其实他也知道初稿肯定瑕疵多，只是看了半天都没琢磨出来哪里出了问题，不然也不会觉得不爽。

林彦俊正要开口，却被他一把捂住了嘴。

“算了你别说，你让我自己找找。”

小刺猬眼睛弯着点点头，轻轻舔了一口他手心。

“嘶——别闹啊，哥哥忙完了再收拾你。”

“我等着~”林彦俊扯过被子把自己盖进去，几个翻身之后裹成一卷小刺猬寿司，睡了个午觉。

睡到傍晚了才醒，而且还是情热闹醒的。可怜兮兮地叫着老公，把人工作的东西拿被子一盖就扯着陈立农要做。

小组长研究了一下午也没看出毛病，脑子里挤着正事晕得不行，索性随他去了，运动一下换换思路，握住Omega的脚踝就拉上了肩。

一边肏一边问，PPT哪里错了，宝宝告诉老公好不好？

林彦俊被干得只会抓着他手臂浪叫，硬从齿间挤出一句话，让他自己找。这下子把小Alpha气坏了。

气坏的后果还挺好想象的，大概就是各种高难度play，而已。

反正林彦俊被玩得也挺开心的。

 

20

隔天陈立农是后醒的，昨天的疲倦靠着长时间睡眠抹了个干净。房间的窗户朝着东边，上午的柔和日光照进来晒得很舒服。林彦俊又坐在书桌边，冲着电脑敲字。

小Alpha幼稚心起，悄悄摸过去一把将人搂在半空里：“我那PPT到底哪里错了，你就告诉我吧~你最好了行不行，嗯？”说着还拿下巴去硌人颈窝，痒得林彦俊不住乱扭。

“别扭了，再扭午饭就别吃了。”被蹭得半勃起的地方故意往前撞了几下，怀里的人果然安分下来。

发情期内的Omega少有这么羞怯的时候，陈立农正想调戏他两句，林彦俊就拨弄着他睡乱的刘海开口了。

“笨死你算了。”  
“版面倒是做得好看，逻辑也清楚，就是这数据一塌糊涂。”林彦俊跳下地来，端坐在椅子上跟他谈工作。

“腾讯去年三月收购了芬兰的那家公司，表面上说是让它独立自治，其实在国内的软广和宣发都是腾讯包了的。还有这个……”碎碎念了好一会儿，语速特意放得极慢，让陈立农能吃透每个句子。

 

“我靠，”陈立农没忍住飚了脏话，思路豁然开朗，平时从容又强势的样子丢了干净，“我真的没想到。”

师长同学向来夸他天资聪颖想法活络，没想到林彦俊只看了一眼就把他琢磨半天的问题抓了个明白。“毕竟是行业前辈，小陈还得多跟您学习学习。”

“所以说笨死你算了。”Omega很得意地拿食指去点他额头，手被陈立农一下捏住。林彦俊正脸红呢，那人却捏着他的手腕自顾自地想起了正事。

“这个起码要改两天欸……”

重新整合数据，做表格，PPT里的图要改个大概75%。交给底下的组员去做又不放心，眼下还得呆在这里陪林彦俊，有点麻烦了。

林彦俊稍稍抬了一点头去看他的困扰表情，反过来把陈立农握在两手里，小声道：“要我帮忙吗？”然后又把头撇开，更小声了：“我知道你不愿意要我帮，所以…要你开口同意了，我才会帮你。”再望向他，眼神很温柔：“陈立农小朋友，需要大哥哥的帮助吗？”

“不是以投资部长的身份，而是，作为你的Omega。”

他被这断续的一段话拍得愣了一会儿，理性的头脑被左胸口炽热的一汪水、一团火顶上来，冲得七零八落，甚至在那一瞬间有一种想哭的冲动。

难道基因真的这么灵吗？这个大了自己六岁的Omega，完全了解他内心的小固执，他要的不是你无条件的对他好，而是你愿意尊重他的想法，体谅、保护他小小的自尊心。

他几不可见地点了点头。

对方平直的肩膀倏地卸了下来，整个人松了口气，柔软地靠了过来，脸颊贴在他的心口。

“吓死我了刚才，还以为你又要拒绝我呢。”

我好像从来都不该拒绝你。陈立农微微低下头注视着他头顶的漩涡，在心里默念。

“你答应就好，”林彦俊埋在他胸口闷闷地说：“其实……我都改好了。”

“什么意思？”刚被一波心底的冲击撞得有些心不在焉，Alpha此刻睁大了眼睛，像是和对方语言不通。

Omega还是没抬头，只把手伸上来敲了他一个栗子。

“我说我改好了！你睡太久了，我起得早无聊嘛，你电脑又没关，我就手痒了一下……”

“全改好了？？”

“对啊，还蛮累的，所以你要不要奖唔——”

陈立农吧唧吧唧亲了他好几下觉得不解气，一把就把人抱起来原地转圈圈。一边转一边往上抛。

“我恐高！快额放我下来……”

他没乖乖听话，又转了几圈之后裹着林彦俊倒在被子里，很夸张地：“你怎么这么好啊？！”

还是不解气，像平时和兄弟开玩笑那样很自然又接上一句：“我怎么这么喜欢你啊？！”

两个人同时愣在了床上。


End file.
